Snow in May
by Seneti
Summary: Another SeiFuu. What might happen when Fujin loses her memory in an accident and Raijin and Seifer are left to help her remember? And what if those memories bring back others she wished she would have lost forever?Rating just to be save. last chap up
1. Prologue

_Snow in May_

A.N.: This is my first FF-8 fanfic (a bit late, I know). Hope you like it.

I – Prologue

"Hey, Seifer, look! I've got a second one, ya know."

"IDIOT!"

With a short sigh, Seifer glanced at the siblings just in time to see Fujin pushing her brother into the cold ocean. His moaning and groaning reminded him of chicken-wuss, when he had fallen on his nose as a child, and, combined with Fujin's cold look, made him smile again. Nevertheless, the thought that Balamb Garden was just a hundred metres away and he couldn't be there still hurt somehow. When she turned to leave, his smile vanished.

"Hey, Fu, where are you going?"

"Buy drink." She repeated in her usual monotonous manner and nodded, when Seifer asked her to buy one for him, too. As Raijin, who had managed to climb out of the water by now, opened his mouth, her eyes darkened again. "NEGATIVE. Got enough there." Ignoring her brothers begging, she stalked off to the streets of Balamb.

"My, why does she always have to be so mean, ya know?" Raijin asked, trying to press the water out of his clothes. And why did it always have to be her poor brother?

A few minutes passed, but Fujin didn't return, although the shop was quite close to the harbour. It made both anger and nervousness rise inside him. "Come on, Raijin. Let's see what takes her so long." Without even waiting for the answer, Seifer stood up and made his way to the street. Fujin wasn't that type of girl that got herself hooked by something trivial. When he reached the shop, he felt his heart stop for a moment. "What the hell-?"

He crept around the scene slowly and tried to find her silver hair within the glaring crowd, but it was useless. "Has anyone a seen a silver-haired girl with an eye patch here?" He asked no one in particular.

"You know her?" He focused the shocked woman who had turned around to him. Still pale from shock, she pointed at the spot, where the car had hit the shop's door and now stood damaged. On one side of the doorframe blood was sprawled across the sand-coloured stone. "She just came out of the shop, when that car rushed into and..." She buried her face in her hands, bursting into tears, as she tried to continue. "They were cadets from Balamb Garden. They said they would take her to the infirmary there. There was so much blood and confusion and…"

He looked at the blood on the doorframe again. Fujin's blood.

"Dammit! Raijin, we're leaving." Again, he did not wait for the answer and simply stalked off to Balamb Garden.

After a last glance at the scene, Raijin followed him, a sad and despaired look on his face. The three bottles she had bought now lay broken on the ground within her blood.

>>>

She awoke with the worst headache she had probably ever had in her life. Blinking slightly, she tried to adjust to the glaring light. "Where?"

"Fu, you're awake!"

"I'm so glad, ya know."

A bewildered look crossed her face, as she gazed at the two men next to her, the knight with his emerald eyes and the muscular giant. "Knight" and "Guardian" were the words that came to her mind immediately. "Fu who?"

The two men's mouths fell open. Did she just ask what they had called her? "Fu…" Seifer tried to start, but realised that his tongue seemed to rebel. He didn't want to truly believe what he feared. "You really can't remember?" When she shook her head, he took a deep breath. "That's you – can't you remember? You're Fujin Kazeno, the heartless, member of the Disciplinary Committee and one of my goddamn friends. It's me, Seifer, and this is your brother, Raijin." He pointed at the giant, who now ran his hand across her cheek carefully. "You can't tell me you don't remember us, ya know."

Half exhausted, half desperate, Fujin took a deep breath, too.

"Sorry."

* * *

A.N.: So, how do you like it? Shall I go on writing? 


	2. Angel and elfin

II - Angel and Elfin

Disclaimer: I don't own Fuujin, Raijin, Seifer, or any other character in this fanfiction. They belong to squaresoft, I just use them for fun

A.N.: Thanks to everyone who reviewed chapter one. I hope you like that one, too.

* * *

"What do you mean with "I don't know if she will ever remember or not"? You can't tell me she'll stay like that forever!"

"I'm sorry, Seifer, but it's impossible to promise anything." Sighing slightly, Dr. Kadowaki took a look at her patient behind the glass wall. Fujin was a fighter, so the chances were better than with anyone else she could imagine sitting there. "It's quite a wonder she is still alive, Seifer. Others would have died of such a head wound."

"So she'll have to learn everything anew?" She gave him a bewildered look. "Who told you that? True, she can't remember anyone including herself, but that doesn't mean she can't remember ANYTHING. She has kept her habits of talking in short cut sentences and she remembers Balamb Garden. In fact her memory is totally fine except for the "persons-department". There are medical expressions for such phenomena, but I imagine you're not interested."

Silence spread through the room again. "So, will she remember us one day, ya know?" Raijin asked faintly. Hell, he couldn't believe that his sister didn't even recognise him anymore. When Kadowaki shook her head, he sighed in frustration. "I can't tell, Raijin, sorry. It would be best if you'd try to lead her back into her normal, ordinary life and surroundings. The Disciplinary Committee for example."

She watched Seifer's eyes darkening in anger. "I've talked to headmaster Cid." She added quickly. "You're accepted back at Balamb Garden for Fujins sake, so please don't ruin her best chance of recovery by acting foolish again."

He watched her leaving the room to take a last look at Fujin's wounds and swallowed the curses he wanted to throw at her. For Fuujin's sake…

>>> 

The next few days simply went without any special incidents, almost too boring, although the Disciplinary Committee kept him quite busy. He and Raijin had been introducing Fujin to everyone she had ever known by his or her name in order to bring back her memory, but the result was the same every time. She would just shake her head, apologize for not being able to recall anything and then leave again. He could see that it hurt her to live within these crowd of "strangers" she should actually know.

"Causing trouble. Apology." She mentioned on her fifth day at the cafeteria. She knew that both of them, the knight and the guardian, tried everything to make her remember, while she just couldn't.

"You don't cause any trouble, ya know." Raijin mentioned to cheer her up a bit. Dr. Kadowaki had advised them to keep Fujin in the best mood possible, as missing memory was a dangerous basement for depressions. Thinking of the classes they had attended a few hours before, a vile grin crept across Seifer's face. "Really, Fujin, you don't. Except for Raijin being called a lousy loser with his four points in the last G.F. basic tests compared with the maximum of 18 you, as his sister, got." She watched the colour fade from Raijin's face and smiled sadly. "Thanks, Seifer. Still, no memory."

His smile vanished. "Fuu, don't say that, please. You'll remember, I'm sure. Just wait a bit. Dr. Kadowaki said it may take a while."

"Just excuse." She answered. "Never, actually."

"Fuu!" He surprised them both by slamming his fist on the table. Damn, how did he get that furious? "Stop saying that; got that?" She nodded slightly, then turned to look at the two girls who where approaching them. "Angel. Elfin." She murmured and didn't even realise that she had said it loud enough for Seifer's attention to snap back.

"Hey, Seifer! Raijin! Fujin!" The two men turned around, their faces pale from shock when they noticed Rinoa and Selphie ambling towards them. Alone they were easy to face, but together they formed a dangerously nerve-racking duo of talkative girls. "So you're back from the mission in Dolllet? Had fun beating some insane assassins to a pulp of bones and blood?"

"Seifer!" Both disgusted and angry, Rinoa gave him a slap on the back of the head.

"So how are you, Fujin? We heard about the accident in Balamb Must have been terrible for you, but you seem to be quite fit again. We also heard you've been accepted back to BG and are studying for Seed Exam now. Want a few tips from a Seed? Could give you some extra infor-"

"Selphie!" Again Seifer slammed his fist on the table, wishing he would have been able to hit her stomach, so she would stop prattling like a waterfall. "Would you be so kind as to shut up, please?" He mentioned, remembering that insulting her could be enough to cause him and his posse serious trouble. "It's been a rough week, ok?"

"Sure… mister bad-mood-forever." She turned to leave again, shooting Seifer an angry look before she slipped through the door.

"Sorry for that. I've got to go now." Smiling at Fujin, Rinoa left, too. "See ya at the next training session, Fujin!"

"Whatever." Ignoring the relieved sighs from both Seifer and Raijin as the two girls were out of sight, she went back to her meal. "Those girls. Who?"

"Rinoa Heartilly and Selphie Tilmitt." Seifer mentioned in disgust. "Hell of a talkative duo. Watch out they don't get on your nerves for too long. The one belongs to Squall, the other to Irvine. Poor guys." She smiled again, but had to admit that none of those names rang a bell in her head.

According to Dr. Kadowaki's advice, Seifer and Raijin offered her a few hours just for herself alone, after they had introduced her to the rest of Squall's strange posse. Even looking at Leonhardt made Seifer's muscles wince due to the urgent wish to beat up that I'm-the-silent-broody-anti-hero-guy, but that wasn't worth risking being kicked out of Balamb Garden again. Instead, he went for an unplanned talk with Kadowaki.

She was busy, as always, but also friendly enough to offer him to sit down and wait until she was done with her patients. Probably for the same reason – habit. When she finally sat down opposite to him, she could see he was there because of Fujin.

"How is she, Seifer? Has she made any progress?" She expected a clear no, somehow, but found herself surprised by his answer. "Maybe."

He watched her usually serious and tired eyes sparkle with interest. "Really? Has she recognised someone?"

"Not exactly." He tried to explain. "But I think the memory has already returned. She just can't reach it." Her eyes changed again. They showed confusion, maybe even doubt. "Explain it to me, Seifer. How did you get the idea?"

"I don't really know." He waved his hand reflexively. "We've met Rinoa and Selphie in the cafeteria today and Fujin said something strange. She looked up from her meal, saw them approaching us and murmured something like "Angel" and "elfin"."

"You mean she connected Rinoa and Selphie with those words? Like she would catch the best word to describe someone and attach it to that person?"

He nodded slightly. "Of course it's just an idea, but maybe that could be kind of a system for her to regain the memory. I mean, she already has her habit of talking in one word sentences."

"Hm…" The idea was logical, Kadowaki had to admit. And the pattern would definitely fit Fujin's character. "It's worth a try." She said finally. "Maybe you should take her here, so I can ask her a few questions about the system. You could bring Raijin along, too. Interviews, no matter in what topic, are always kind of exhausting for patients where the wounds have an effect on the mental state and abilities. Let's say…" She gave a short look at the calendar, frowned slightly and then decided: "Tomorrow. 4 pm. Try not to tell her too much about it, just say we'll have to do another testing session. Oh, and Seifer…"

He had almost been on his way out of the door, when she called after him. "Don't tell anyone but Fujin and Raijin. It's hard enough for her, anyways."


	3. No more words

III – No more words

A.N.: Wanna thank all my reviewers. Hope you like chapter 3.

Disclaimer: All the characters in this fanfic belong to Squaresoft. I don't own them and no profit is being made of this.

* * *

She had lost her mind. She was totally sure by now. She hadn't just lost her memory – no, she had lost her whole goddamn mind. Why else would she go back to the infirmary voluntarily?

With her heart pounding faster than the headache she had had when she had woken up in Balamb Garden again, Fujin walked straight towards the part of BG she hated most. Next to her Raijin and Seifer were carefully guarding her… or watching out that she didn't run away in the last moment. This wasn't voluntarily. If it hadn't been Seifer's turn to come up with that idea, she would have gone mad and would have locked herself in her dorm for the rest of the rest of the day.

The doctor had the same annoyingly friendly smile on her face as she always had, when she motioned the three of them to sit down. Nevertheless, her smile couldn't distract Fujin from the memo pad lying on the desk. Everything she said here would be written down, recorded for later analysis when she as the patient wasn't around.

"It's just a little talk, ya know. Just answer a few questions and then everything will be fine." She smiled a bit at the man who was said to be her brother, the Guardian.

When they had finally sat down, she folded her hands in her lap and tried to keep an icy face. Best would be to make that as short as possible.

"Miss Kazeno, I'm glad you've finally come here without being seriously wounded. How are you? Does the head wound still hurt?"

"Negative. Feel fine. Nervous." She tried to explain and wished she could just rush out of that room and never return again. With Seifer and Raijin sitting next to her, she wouldn't even get to the door. "Questions. Ask."

Dr. Kadowaki took in a deep breath. She would pay 2000 Gil just to hear Fujin say one sentence in a usually, longer structure. "Seifer came to me with an interesting thought yesterday and I wondered if it would help you regain your memory." She could see Fujin's eyes sparkle with interest for a moment. Perfect.

"He mentioned you had said something interesting in the cafeteria yesterday, when Rinoa Heartilly and Selphie Tilmitt came over to your table. He said you had murmured something like "Angel" and "elfin". Is that right?"

"Affirmative." Her crimson eye focused on Seifer shortly. Seemed like he was trying the icy-face-method, too. "Why matter?"

"Miss Kazeno…" She tried to express it in a most calmly and friendly way. "Can we agree on this being the first thing that came to your head, when looking at the two girls?"

"A…Affirmative." What the heck was this supposed to be? Why did they care?

"Miss Kazeno, I want to try something. Tell me the first three things you would connect with the word "angel. Features, abilities, anything."

"Beauty. Serenity. Kindness." A sudden idea came to her mind. "Try find memory. Trace back."

"Exactly." She was glad Fujin didn't sound like she was going to storm off the room within the next few minutes. She had always considered Fujin a clever woman. Now she had just proved it. "You probably connected those three words or something similar with Rinoa at first sight. As you're used to expressing your opinion in one-word-sentences, you're subconscious might have connected the symbol for those three words with Rinoa. And despite the damage the accident caused in your memory, it didn't reach your subconscious."

"Hey, Fuu, that means you'll probably be able to remember soon, ya know." Raijin concluded exited. "That's what it means, isn't it Doctor?"

"Don't move too fast, Raijin." His happiness made Dr. Kadowaki laugh lightly. He almost sounded like a child that got to meet his best friend after three weeks of vacation again. "Your sister needs time to remember all the details. Names don't help much. She'll need a central point for orientation and it's not that easy." She turned to her patient again, whose look hadn't changed a bit. "Rinoa is quite a stranger for you, of course. Let's try another person you're closer connected to. What about Raijin, your brother. What was the first thing that came to your mind?"

"Guardian." She risked an insecure look at the young man. "Protective. Trust. Comfort."

She took a moment to think everything over. In a way everything she described her guardian as could also work for the word brother. It just hadn't come to her mind that easily. Memories struck her like a bolt of lightning, his favourite. "Didn't call brother. Long time."

"Well, that's true, ya know." Raijin managed with a smile. He could feel his heart roar like mad. "Didn't call me that for a long time, just kicked my shin every once in a while." She smiled back shortly. "Bought three. Nevertheless." His loud laughter filled the room and the ones next to. "I had seen them, ya know. Felt good to know ya still like me."

Nodding shortly towards Seifer, Dr. Kadowaki gave the siblings a few seconds to just be glad about remembering each other again. Fujin had really done a good job. And so did Seifer. "Miss Kazeno." Fujin's attention snapped back immediately. Seemed as if the Doctor hadn't finished yet. "What about Seifer?"

She hesitated for a moment. Should she…? "Knight." She whispered and suddenly was incredibly glad she hadn't choked on the word. "Protective. Leader. Courage. …" She found herself wanting to continue, but shoved the thought away. Not more than three features. Not more… "My leader." She added after some careful consideration. And gazed at Seifer. "Me, second in command. Worried."

The words struck through his heart like Hyperion normally did through monsters. He hadn't imagined Fujin Kazeno, the heartless, to be worried about anything except possibly losing a fight. He hadn't known she had worried enough to make it the first thing to remember about him after the accident.

"Seems like we've figured out the right method." Dr. Kadowaki stated proudly. "If you continue using that word system you might even remember all the names again, but there is another thing we need to settle before I can dismiss you." She opened one of the shelves of the desk, took out a small mirror and handed it over to Fujin. "Who do you see, Miss Kazeno?"

She was surprised, stunned, maybe even shocked. She stared at the mirror, and realised why she had probably removed all mirrors from her dorm. There was the palest face she had ever seen, a crimson eye and another one with an eye patch on it. She knew what was beneath. An ugly scar. An ugly face framed by ugly grey hair.

She would never find a boyfriend. He had told her often enough. She would stay alone for the rest of her life. She would freeze to death emotionally.

Taking a deep breath she looked out of the window and fear crept across her face. "Fujin Kazeno. Member of Disciplinary Committee." She answered, trying to make it sound convincing.

"Fuu…" Her knight tried to take one of her hands she had clenched to fists by now, but she jerked away. They wouldn't believe her, she knew. No one, never. Her gaze lingered on the window. In her memory thick, white flakes kept falling down to the ground in a horrifying quiet and peaceful manner. But it wasn't peaceful, wasn't quiet. It would never be...


	4. Alone

IV – Alone

A.N.: Thanks to my two reviewers animegoil and charmednwicked for reviewing chap 1-3. Hope you like this one. Special thanks to Cueball, your review was one of the best compliments I ever got.

Disclaimer: I don't own, Seifer, Fujin, Raijin or anyone else. They belong to Squaresoft.

* * *

Hours had passed before he found her within the jungle BG used for sparing sessions. She would always come here to fight off her emotions. Most people thought she didn't have any, but Raijin knew her better. He had seen her break often enough – mostly because of Seifer – to know that she was full of emotions. But, unfortunately, she wasn't able to handle them. She would just hunt down some T-Rexaurs until her rage covered everything else.

The T-Rexaurs were dead, indeed. Their torn bodies made him wince slightly. "If you go on like that, you'll slaughter all of Balamb's T-Rexaur population, ya know."

She tried to make it sound seriously, but it was hard to control the slight chuckles. "Go. No company."

"But I wanna talk to you, ya know." Without reacting to her sighs and frowns, he sat down on one of the fallen trunks and roamed the battle field. She had taken down five T-Rexaurs by now. Obviously, her rage was worse than he had thought. "What happened to ya, Fujin? Why did you look so shocked, so frightened? We worry about you, ya know."

She didn't even answer him, just struck down some of the weaker beasts absent-minded. Like there was nothing less difficult than killing a monster. She knew killing was easier than accepting terms.

"My business. Go."

"Fuu –"

"GO!"

I took him nothing more than a quick step aside to evade her attack with her shuriken. If she was ready to beat him, to hurt him, she was hard on the edge, he knew. Only a few words now and she would break down and cry. Would make way for her grief and his comfort.

"Here we go. I know your system, ya know. Can't shelter yourself from everything, Fuu, so just tell me what's wrong. Ya know I won't tell somebody else."

She simply stared at him blankly, her left eye slowly filling up with tears. "Doesn't matter. Leave. Now. No company."

It was a short, but effective struck to his system. She had never been that extreme. "I know I can't help you, Fuu, please. I don't want to see you sad."

"Not sad. Rage." With another frown she turned back to the beasts. "In my way. Leave."

xxx

By the time she had finished punching the beasts of BG's training centre into a pulp, she was too exhausted to even think of it again, so she just let herself fall into her bed. She missed him. Missed her brother and his consoling words. But she would never admit. Besides, he was probably out in town with Seifer again picking up damn bimbos.

God, she wanted to hate him for that.

With a short sigh, she stretched out on her bed and fall into deep, restless sleep.

xxx

The following morning didn't start anything better. Her head hurt like hell and she was sure she had bruises from her late training session all over her body.

It took her nothing more than five minutes to get dressed and ready for a student's day. When she entered the cafeteria, a short smile stretched across her face, just short enough for no one to see it.

She was able to remember them. All of them. When Seifer and Raijin had introduced them to her, she hadn't had any clue. Now, with the help of the method Seifer had put up with Kadowaki, she was able to recall all of them. Seifer…

She found him at their usual table. One in the back, where the sun floated into the room and tanned his skin and made the emerald in his eyes glisten. She was about to come over and sit down, when she heard her name between his endless talking with Raijin. Her brother had a look of concern on his face and so did Seifer. No surprise, actually. They never seemed to be happy when talking about her.

"She's gone really mad, ya know. Not in rage or something like that." Her brother started. "But she just turned away and told me to back off. She had never done that before, ya know."

She could watch Seifer's eyes darkening in return. She wanted to be damned if he really cared about her. "And you're sure you don't know what put her out like that? I mean, have you ever seen her eyes widen with fear?"

"Yeah, every time you fought against Squall without knowing she was there to watch you."

The answer made Seifer blush, only one slight shade, but it felt like fire underneath his skin. "I mean just like that, Raijin. Without any fights or stuff. I didn't."

They sat quiet again, before a short wincing went through Seifer's body and his head jerked up. His look could have pierced holes through her face. "Hi, Fuu. You're okay again?"

_No, I'm not._ "Affirmative." She prayed to god he would believe her and stop asking. "Schedule?"

"You're really okay, ya know?" Raijin asked carefully and shuddered as her boots met his shin again. "Alright, alright. You are."

"We're going to get a new combat teacher today. You know about Xu breaking her right foot in yesterday's mission?" She nodded absently, then sat down next to her brother. "Name?"

"Kyte Foda." He noticed the short flicker in her eye. "Rings bells?"

"Negative."

It rang a whole orchestra.

Kyte Foda… she wasn't sure where to put the name, but she was sure she had heard it before, was sure she knew him. But no matter how hard she tried, the memory wouldn't return.

On the other end of the table, Seifer ran through the list of things to do and people to meet for that day, but he decided better not to tell her about the meeting Dr. Kadowaki had asked for. She didn't seem to be ready to deal with it now. But she would have to some day. And he would stay with her, would support her. Whatever had frightened her like that, she wouldn't face it alone. Not this time.

* * *

A.N.: I often heard complaints about Fujin's one-word-sentences, so I prepared a couple of lines for you.

Anonymous reviewer 1(AR 1): You know what I don't like about Fujin?

AR 2: Her way of talking in one-word-computer-voice-sentences?

AR 1: Yeah, really drives me crazy every time.

Fuu: glares coolly but angrily Repeat!

AR 1 + AR 2: Wahhhhhhhhhhhhh! No reason to feel offended, Fuu. We like your way of talking, really.

Fuu: keeps glaring coolly but angrily Ridiculous. Rage.

AR 1 + AR 2: WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! HELP!

Not anonymous author (NAA): tips slightly on Fujin's shoulder Well, I agree with them, you know.

Fuu: glares angrily at NAA

NAA: First of all it's pretty annoying… heavy nodds from AR 1, AR 2 + FFVIII-cast

NAA: And secondly it's damn complicating writing any SeixFuu. Every time I write those fxxxing lines of yours, Microsoft Word marks it as grammatical "Fragment error", so I get a full page of green underlined text in the end.

Fuu: stunned Apology.

NAA: Damn right.

So, how did ya like it? Really, Fujin's sentences together with MicroWord really are a pain in the neck.


	5. Beast

IV – Beast

A.N.: Thanks for all your nice reviews. Of course I'm going to explain why Fujin was that scared and what had happened to her. Just wait a bit.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fujin, Raijin or Seifer. They belong to squaresoft. But I own Kyte.

* * *

When the lesson started, she was glad she had changed classes and was now sitting next to Seifer. She needed someone to lean on, someone she trusted. 

The man walking into the room just at the second the bell rang looked quiet charming on the first sight. His black hair was neatly strained back to a short plait while his ice blue eyes roamed the students, lingered at her spot for a few seconds. His clothes were as neat as the rest of his appearance, his moves slow and steady. He was definitely one of the strict ones, she decided.

"So, ladies and gentlemen. Good morning everyone. As you've probably heard already, I'm your now combat teacher from now on. My name's Kyte Foda, but you may also just call me "Kyte"."

"Show-off." Fujin whispered and made Seifer chuckle. "Right, Fujin, he's probably going to invite you ladies for a romantic dinner after the lessons."

She wondered shortly if Seifer would fight with Foda to get rid of the competitor. When Foda had finished his short introduction, she turned to her teacher again. He was giving instructions for the next lessons, mostly practical training sessions and just a bit of theory. She had gone through the system twice already, so she felt slightly bored by his endless talking.

"Miss Kazeno." Her attention snapped back immediately. "I want to talk to you in private after that lesson."

She couldn't explain why she suddenly felt both annoyed and frightened by his order, so she just nodded. "Affirmative." The smile he sent back to her made her grit her teeth. "Idiot."

"Why, Fujin, you're getting more precise with every minute." Seifer mentioned, chuckling.

>>>

The lesson went by as most did – boring her to death and leaving a lot of rubbish to throw away inside her head. The only reason why she didn't stride off as fast as possible was the "talk in private" with Foda. And the urgent wish to wash that smile from his face.

"Problem?"

"You're still a woman of few words, Fujin. But I appreciate that." He took a few moments to watch her brother and Seifer, who were standing at the door, waiting for her. "Has Raijin kept his habit, too?"

"Confused." The word made him laugh lightly. "Ah, so you don't remember me. Well, I remember you, Fujin. It has been a long time. Seven years, wasn't it? Nevertheless I'm disappointed. I thought I had left quite impressive memories in your head." He watched her eyes flicker with interest and rage for a moment and decided just to go a little farther. "Do you dream at night, Fujin?"

Her fist shot up fast, but he was used to it. After all, he was a combat teacher. With a few easy moves he blocked her blow and caught both her wrists. "You're still a bad girl, Fujin. That's why you're still alone."

"Beast!" She spit the word out like it was a knife she would have gulped otherwise. Oh, how she would love to pond that smirking face of his into the floor.

"You can't evade yourself, Fujin."

"Leave her alone, dammit." Sure that he had heard and tolerated enough, Seifer stepped in and shove Foda's hands away from her. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Your combat teacher." He still smiled coldly. "And as exactly that I'd advice YOU to leave ME alone. You don't want to risk being thrown out of BG forever, do you?"

He turned to Fujin again. "I wish you a nice evening, Miss Kazeno."

She waited until he had left the room, then hissed out her breath. "Bastard."

"He sure as hell is. You're pale, Fujin." When she glared at him angrily, he smiled slightly. "Paler than usual, Fuu. What did that asshole say to you?"

"Nothing." She stalked off to the door. "Nothing."

>>> 

It was late in the evening when Raijin finally left her alone. He had tried to make sure she would be okay, but he knew she wouldn't accept his help. She blocked him again.

Outside her dorm, Seifer waited with a look of concern on his face. "She kicked you out?"

"Said she doesn't want company, ya know. Told me she was alright. Liar."

"Until self-destruction, I guess." He noticed the fatigue on Raijin's face. "You know that Foda, don't you?" But Raijin merely shook his head. "I don't know. But I have a feeling I know what she meant with that "Beast"-thing, ya know."

Immediately, Seifer's attention was back at full power. "Tell me. Everything."

"It's a bit complicated, ya know." Raijin tried to evade. "And really private."

"Private?" The simple word forced Seifer to laugh between amusement and anger. "I tell you something, Raijin. Foda's talk with her was private. Her memory is private. My concern for her is private. And you're telling me I shouldn't get to know what I can do for her just because you consider it private? Hell, Raijin, I'm far too deep into private to step back now."

>>> 

They found some quiet at the cafeteria. It was too late in the evening for anyone to come here, as everything was closed down. The only light they had came from the white moon, shining directly onto the table they always sat at. They put two of the three chairs down carefully and kept sitting there quietly for a few seconds.

He could see it was hard for Raijin to even get used to the fact he had to tell anyone about what he knew of Fujin's past, but there was no way to get around it.

"I know about the beast-thing." He tried to start out, but realised it was harder than he had expected. "Fujin has always been reduced to her looks only, ya know. You, me and her mother, we were the only people who didn't seem to be frightened or disgusted by her albino-look."

"Because it's not her fault. Freaky decision of Mother Nature. I wouldn't even call it freaky, just strange."

"Well, that's the way we see it, ya know." He shook his head again, trying to get rid of the echoes inside. "Children can be really cruel. Fujin didn't have a happy childhood, ya know. They were all just teasing her about her pale skin and red eyes, called her an ugly freak and thousands of other stupid names. She didn't seem to care." He took a deep breath, the sorrow swinging within. "But she did She did care a lot. She was like the ice around our town – we were living far in the north – cold, beautiful and fragile. She kept bursting into tears regularly when no one was around, but I managed to console her most times. Well and then she started talking in those one word sentences all of a sudden. And the first thing she said in that manner was "beast". She didn't tell me who she meant with it, but she was definitely shocked, scared, desperate. I did never manage to find out who she connected it with, ya know."

On the other end of the table, Seifer tried to put together the pieces of what he knew about Fujin by now. Considered that she was his second in command and one of the only people he really trusted, he knew almost nothing about her. In fact, he had never seemed to bother. "Foda?"

"Not sure, ya know. But I got a feeling I know him, too." He faced the cold moon in the sky and wondered if it made her tears glisten like crystals just that moment again. "Me and Fujin, we tried to get rid of our past, ya know. I don't want to remember either, but I'm sure I'll have to. And she with me."

"Leave it to me, Raijin." He was surprised he managed the words without making it sound like an insult. "I've messed up both your lives, so I owe you two something." He stood up again, left the chair where it was. "Let's just give her a few hours of sleep. I'll go talk to Kadowaki tomorrow. I don't have to tell her the whole story of course." Seifer mentioned as Raijin's head jerked up in anger. "Let's just try to keep her out of sight of that damn Foda for the moment."

When he strode off to the dormitories again, he realised it was just what he had expected: Foda worked like a damn monster. There were only questions to know how to defeat it: What the heck was it and where the hell was the weakness?


	6. Mask

06 – Mask

Disclaimer: I don't own FF 8, Seifer, Fuujin, Raijin, etc. ; they belong to Squaresoft. But I own Kyte Foda.

A.N.: As I'm on holiday for the next ten days, next chapter will be published on 29th of July at the earliest. I hope you understand that. Sorry it took me so long to update this time. I hope you like that chapter. Have nice summer holidays.

* * *

They had been talking about her again. She could see it in their eyes, hear it in the way they talked to her. Slowly, careful, always looking for a chance to cheer her up. She hated it when they talked to her like that. 

"Tomorrow's our first practical combat test, ya know." Raijin mentioned and hoped she would notice the hint. "They say Foda's going as challenger this time."

"Fine." Of course she knew what he was aiming at. They, she, would have to fight Foda. Alone. It was just a test to see how far they had gotten the theory, but it was a real battle, with the chance of really getting hurt. "Will manage. Don't worry."

"You know, it really helps to hear that." Seifer answered with a snarl of clear sarcasm. "Whatever happens, Fujin, we're there. If he tries anything, I'll break is neck."

She smiled. Shortly, wearily. A weak gesture to change the topic. She wouldn't pull her brother and Seifer into that mess, too. Past was past and she would face it alone, as she had always done. Foda was just another part of it.

>>>

The combat test started out as usual. Most students who'd had full points in the theory exams went down within the first seconds, most who had hardly got enough points to pass before were now at least able to stand their teacher's attacks. Fear was a useful weapon. She had realised that long before school, Garden and stuff.

They kept going in the alphabetic order, or better yet, they kept sailing. This year's class seemed to be a particularly bad one. Only three of the twelve before her passed the test. Only one was able to nearly get full points.

This one, of course, was Seifer Almasy.

"Did a good job there, ya know."

"Stop talking crap, Raijin. I should have finished with him much earlier. Damn time limits." Seifer answered, rubbing his sore shoulder. Foda certainly was a combat master. Even ten rounds after, the spots where Foda had hit him still hurt. He just hoped it was the other way around, too. "Next one's you, Fuu. You're sure you can handle it?"

Her answer was a gaze of pure anger and a frown, when she was called for the test. She stepped into the circle marked as the borders and shot an emotionless look at the figure next to her. Whoever that guy was, he had certainly failed. Foda had beaten him unconscious.

"I suppose you know the rules." He mentioned roughly, as they waited for the defeated to taken to the infirmary. "No crossing the borders, no weapons, maximum three minutes. Ready to start?" She nodded in response, then signalled to the time keepers. She couldn't remember ever having spent whole three minutes on a challenger.

He didn't waste time either. With the opening sound of the bell ringing, his right leg shot up to hit her head, but she evaded quickly. She wasn't even the least surprise to find him blocking her own attack without much effort. He tried another few basic attacks, some of the more complicated ones. But after three years of repetition of the system, she was sure there was nothing left to surprise her.

Outside the ring, Seifer and Raijin watched the fight carefully. All students did. Some just to see blood flow, some to learn some tricks for themselves, most because they were obliged to do so. But for the two of them it was different. They watched because of Fujin. Watched out for anything that could hurt her.

She tried another one of her quick kicks, trying to wash the smirk off his face. He was a damn monster. He kept playing with her like a beast did with its prey, waiting for the right moment to take the final step. She just wasn't sure what that final step would look like.

He showed her in less than five moves, acting so fast she couldn't even blink before the scream of pain rippled from her throat. His foot against the back of her knee, the short strike that pushed her onto the ground with her face down. And then, the pure feeling of panic, as he twisted her arm up her back. She heard joints crack, girls scream, dozens of sounds of shock from the crowd. And his breath in her ears.

"You lost Fuin. But I know you're one of the best, so I'm not content with you losing the battle. I want you to lose your mask. You can't hide forever, anyway. Thank me for it." He ran a hand through her silver hair, found the string of the eye patch she always wore and ripped it off. Another wave of sounds of shock reached her ear, before she heard the joints in her arms crack for a second time, as she tried to move. This time desperately.

It took two other teachers to separate them. As she was finally free again, her body curled into a tight ball immediately, her arms moving her hands up to cover her face, although her shoulders still hurt like hell. "Ignore, ignore, ignore, ignore…" She repeated the words like a broken computer repeating the same actions over and over again, while the tears kept flowing. She saw nothing but their gloss on the sun lit ground, heard nothing but the consoling whispers of her brother, felt nothing but the pain. And the strong, comforting hands that gently stroked her hair.

>>> 

It was already was late in the evening, when Seifer left the infirmary. She had talked him into heading for the town, getting drunk, maybe picking up some damn bimbos or whatever. Anything as long as he left her alone. He had refused for a long time, until she had yelled at him, had insulted him. Not in her one word sentences, but in real, long sentences that held none of the usual style of hers. She had hit a spot. A damn good one.

Dr. Kadowaki had told him she would have Fujin stay at the infirmary this night and would inform him if anything got out of control. From that point of view, Fujin was definitely safe.

Deciding that this probably was enough for the start, he made his way down to Balamb. Nevertheless, the unpleasant feeling in his stomach kept driving him mad and his mind awake.

>>> 

She glanced at the watch for the hundredth time and hoped that Foda was getting reprimanded by Cid by now. If everything went her way, he would even lose his job. Sighing again, Fujin pushed her head back into the pillows. As she closed her eyes again, the vision of snow falling down on her returned again. Somewhere between the white flocks, she could see Foda, a blood-soiled vision that made her bones chill. And then, the face of a woman. Beautiful, troubled. They kept smiling at her, even though their bloody hands reached out for her.

"Come home, little girl. Come home."

* * *

A.N.: Thanks to my reviewers charmednwicked, animegoil and cueball and anyone who reviews this story. 


	7. Rain

VII – Rain

Disclaimer: I don't own Seifer, Fujin or Raijin or other FFVIII characters. They belong to Squaresoft. But I own Kyte Foda.

A.N.: A biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiig "thank you" to all my reviewers – you guys are great .

* * *

Dawn sent its weak light over the lands when Seifer returned back to BG. It had been a lousy night all together. The memories of what had happened before had spoiled everything. 

He noticed that something was wrong immediately, as he saw the students whisper in each others ear, while glaring at him in something like fear.

"Seifer! Seifer we have a problem, ya know." Out of breath Raijin beat his way his way through the crowd and sighed as he finally reached his boss. "Is it about Fujin? What the hell happened here, Raijin, where is she?"

"Well, that's the problem, ya know. Fuu's gone."

"Gone? What do you mean, she's gone?" Completely awake now, Seifer grabbed him by the lapels and lifted him, shook him as if it would shake the answer out of him. "She was at the infirmary yesterday evening when I left and now you tell me she's gone?"

Not at all surprised by Seifer's flash of temper, Raijin stayed calm. "We don't know anything here, ya know. She must have left after 1 am, because that's when all but Kadowaki left the infirmary. Well, and Kadowaki… she's unconscious. A hit to the head. Really must have hurt, ya know." Shocked now, Seifer let him go again. "Fucking hell, that's bad. Any idea where she might have gone?"

"If we had, don't you think we would have gone out to look for her already, Seifer Almasy?" He watched the emotions flicker on his students face. Surprise, anger, pure annoyance. "What a pity she left. She was one of my best students. And I wanted to apologize for yesterday and now she's gone." A short but smug smirk stretched across Foda's face. "Combat session has been postponed to 2 pm today. Be sure to be in time, Almasy."

"Be sure to fry in hell, Foda." Was all Seifer muttered in response, as Foda turned to leave. He wasn't going to attend even one damn lesson before he found her. "Raijin, you're staying here. Keep your eyes open and watch Foda. I'm going to Balamb, see if anyone knows anything. And, Raijin, you'd better watch your back. Lord knows what that damn Foda is capable of."

>>>

She felt empty except for the tears and fears. Her mind lingered in a state of emptiness.

She had lost track long ago. Time, places, nothing mattered. Not even the cold rain on her skin could stir her.

The arm still hurt, but she tried to ignore it. How the hell had Foda known about it? It was past, long ago. She had been a child then.

Again, her read eye roamed the streets around. It had been farther in the north, where winter never ends. A small village. Too small to appear on most maps. It seemed too far away now.

She had to find it. Whatever Foda knew about her, she had to destroy it. She hoped they would understand. Seifer. Raijin.

By the time he finally gave up, Seifer was sure to have searched whole Balamb for her. Rain hammered down on his coat, but couldn't soak through it. He knew Fujin wore other fabrics. Fabrics that would catch the rain and hold it. She hadn't had any money to take with her, so the hotels were out of reach. And she certainly wasn't stupid enough to stay overnight with some shady bastard on the prowl for young female students. Knowing that she still was somewhere in those alleys stung more than the rain on his face.

Shaking his head, he climbed the stairs up to the railway station. Night already spread across the lands, so it was quite useless to continue now, anyway. When he finally lifted his head again at the end of the stairs, his heart seemed to stop beating completely.

It was a cruel sight. Her hair same as her clothes had been pressed to her body by the rain, clinging so tight you could see every curve of it. Her legs hung over the edges down to the rails, while her red eye kept gazing into the night. Only the short wincing of her fingers on the asphalt told him she had seen him. She looked lost, lonely, tired, sad, hopeless, almost suicidal.

"If you jump down on those rails when the fucking train comes in, I'll jump right after you and we'll be shred to pieces, so you'd better get your feet back on the asphalt." In a few moves she did so, but her gaze remained in the night. "Question. Private."

He glanced around, then nodded. "Sure. Go ahead." The streets were empty. With all the rain outside, hardly anyone left his warm home now. Only crazy or desperate people. Like his Fujin.

"Past. Want to forget. Can't. Reminders. What do?" It was a hard one for her, he knew. Her past. She wanted to forget it. Even Raijin seemed to be a bit traumatised. And now "beast", Foda, came, the reminder, so she couldn't forget. "Kill reminder." When she stared at him in suspicion, a short laughter left his mouth. "Come on, Fuu! That's just fantasy. We both know that. I don't want to see any of our committee ending up in prison. Although the idea of killing him is quite tempting." Determined to hold her attention, he slipped out of his coat and hung it around her small shoulders. "Three sizes too big, but who cares?" Anything to keep her from the rain that now felt to him like ice nails. "Let's go back to BG first. You need some medical treatment and a BIG cup of hot chocolate. And then, me, you and Raijin will sit together and find a way to kick Foda's ass from here right back to Mars where he belongs, okay?"

The smile that flashed across her face was short, weak and easy to miss, but he knew better. He had learned to catch even those short smiles in his memory. She smiled so rarely. "Just we three, I promise."

>>> 

The rain was still torturing the ground, when she sat in Seifer's dorm, a cosy woollen blanket around her shoulders and a cup of hot chocolate in her hands. Her shivering had stopped, at least outside. Inside, she still felt like she was going to break right away.

On the other end of the room, Seifer lay sleeping on his bed, facedown. As far as she knew, he hadn't even got one minute of sleep in about 40 hours. What no one told her, but she knew all too well, was that some of that fatigue was her fault.

Raijin seemed to be the perfect opposite. He kept rushing in and out, chasing away nerve-wracking what's-going-on-with-her-students and arranging and rescheduling plans and conversations. Frankly saying, she had never known that her naïve brother could handle so much under such a pressure. She owed him.

"Seifer still sleeping?"

"Affirmative." Yes, even knights needed some rest. "Plan." To regain Raijin's attention, she slammed her cup on the table. "Hometown. Go find." Immediately, Raijin's eyes widened. "Ya sure? We don't even know exactly what its name was, ya know."

"Snow." Because the shivers didn't stop, she took another sip from her hot chocolate. "Far north. Much snow. Mountains. Forests." With every time she thought about it, the picture got clearer. She knew what it looked like. She just didn't know its exact name or location. "Pack things. Leave tomorrow. Inform headmaster. Come with me?"

"Sure as hell we're going with you." From the other end of the room, Seifer send them a tired, but unbreakable steel gaze. "Don't you think we're leaving you alone after all you went through here, Fujin."

* * *

A.N.: Uhm… read and review:) 


	8. Missions

VIII – Missions

Disclaimer: I don't own Seifer, Raijin or Fujin or any other FF8 character. They belong to Squaresoft. But I own Kyte Foda.

A.N.: Thanks for all your reviews and for your constructive criticism, especially the POV thing. Hope I did it better this time.

* * *

By the time they were standing in headmaster Cid's office, Fujin was sure there was no chance of talking Seifer into staying at Balamb Garden. They had been discussing it for more than half an hour and he still hadn't changed his mind. It was one of the things she admired about him. 

"So you want to leave BG in the middle of the first term, do I get that right?" When Seifer nodded on response, Cid leaned back and gave them a deep sigh. "If you leave now, you'll miss necessary tests and you won't be allowed to take part in the final Seed exams."

"Who cares? Wouldn't be the first time we have to try again." He tried to make it sound like he was laughing about it, to cheer Fujin up, but the thought that he had to repeat years AGAIN really stung in his heart. Only this time it wasn't his arrogance that cost them the victory.

"You know…" Cid continued, "It's rather sad you're failing like that this year. Fujin was one of the top favourites for passing Seed exams this year." When he noticed her short wincing, Cid turned to her. "Are you sure you want to risk that, Miss Kazeno."

"Affirmative." She would certainly tell nobody, but se had almost choked of the word. One of the favourites.

"Well then, I can't force you to stay. Anyway, I may have some sort of attractive compromise for you: I give you one week for searching the north for Fujin's past and while you're at it, you relate whatever information you find about combat teacher Kyte Foda to me. His file is suspiciously short and clean."

For a few seconds the three of them just stared at their headmaster, trying to figure out what he had actually told them. "But this is Fujin's past you're talking about:" It infuriated him. Extremely. "We are trying to help find her and get over her past and you want to use this for clearing Foda? What do you think we are? Puppets in a new play?"

"You shouldn't take it too seriously, Seifer." From the elevator Kadowaki strolled in, looking quite as usual apart from the bandage around her head. "We have serious evidence indicating Mr. Foda isn't the innocent white sheep he pretends to be, but we need something solid." When she noticed Fujin was trying to look away in shame, she went over to her. "Hello, Fujin, Feeling better now? I hope you didn't catch a cold out there in the rain." As she kept looking away, a short giggle escaped Kadowaki's mouth. "Oh, come on, Fujin. It's not like I'm dying of that little head wound, you know. I'm not even angry. Don't know why, but I just can't blame you. Ah, anyway…" Noticing the impatient glances from Cid, she turned to Seifer again and handed him the file she had kept in her hands. He turned it around a few times, but couldn't find any names or numbers.

"Selphie just finished it for you." Kadowaki explained. "She had been searching the networks for towns that match the definition of what Fujin told us, so it's likely the one you're looking for is in there. Good luck."

>>>

"You too like… think they were a bit too friendly, ya know?" When both Seifer and Fujin nodded, he handed her the file again. "Selphie's really done a good job, ya know. Names, photos, descriptions, everything in there. You remember more than I do. Maybe you should take a look, ya know."

As she nodded again and tried to open the file, she found her hands trembling in what seemed to be fear indeed. She was afraid. Afraid of opening one damn single file. What would she find in there? What if she really came across their hometown? What if the memories all came back again and-?

"Don't rush things, Fuu. No matter what they say, we've got all the time you want."

She smiled, shortly, wearily, but it was a genuine smile. She was happy. Happy not to be alone when facing her past. Both of them were there. Her knight and her guardian. Hands still trembling, she opened the file and slipped through the pages.

"Here." The picture still clear in her head, she pointed at one of the pictures. The church, the mountain's slope in the back of the village, the lights under the snow. "Temera."

"Temera?" Immediately, Raijin's eyes darkened. "Sounds familiar somehow, ya know." But still he couldn't remember more about their past. He wasn't even sure if he wished he would.

"Okay, so now that we have the name, you wanna go and take a look? They said they would take us there."

"Must." Fujin replied in her usual manner, but he could feel it was much harder for her than she would ever admit.

"It's okay, Fuu, ya know. We'll stay with you. We'll protect ya, ya know."

"Thanks."

>>>

Only two hours later they had finally reached their destination. Fujin had told them it was a town where a lot of snow was falling throughout all of the year, but they hadn't expected "much snow" to mean "snowed under". Selphie had agreed on driving them there. If they had taken the Garden itself, which would have been the easier method, the secret mission hadn't been secret anymore.

"Well, theeeeeere we are. Hope to see ya all back soon. Byeeeeeeee!" As the little girl she had once described as "elfin" drove back, a relieved sigh left Seifer's mouth. "Wow, finally. You too think she's hell of a driver?" When the two of them nodded, he turned to the town in their back. It was only about 200 metres away now. No wonder no one had ever heard about it. He could only count twelve houses, the church included. Besides, the place looked like a whole crater. A perfect shield against the rest of the world. Under the snow, a few lights glimmered. Life.

"Church." Fujin answered his unasked question. If they spent the night outdoors, they would probably freeze to death. Trying to recall more of what she knew about the village, she made her way down the slope to the church. They would have to cross the rest of the town to get there and would end up getting glares from the villagers. Most of them would glare because of her. She knew the procedure.

"Hey, you could wait for us, ya know!" Shivering like mad, Raijin stumbled behind her, while Seifer stayed next to her. He knew she hated to be glared at and he was tall enough to shelter her, at least from one side. He had forgotten about that habit for a long time. He had behaved like an arrogant bastard then, treating her like a slave. And she still followed his orders. He owed her.

By the time they had reached the church, most doors and windows had been firmly looked. It was always the same story. Strangers.

She didn't wear any gloves, so he knocked at the wide ebony doors of the church. Unless her fingers weren't totally dead due to the cold by now, it would at least hurt if she knocked. Besides he didn't know what memories would pop up inside her head, if she did. Slowly, the doors slipped open.

"Blessed be, wanders of the night. You're looking for shelter in these cold days? Please come in and-" The priest's eyes widened immediately as he saw Fujin and Raijin. He wasn't sure if he knew the man, but the woman… He looked pretty much, she decided, like he had just seen a ghost. Or maybe even two. Nevertheless, he seemed to recover quickly from the first shock. "I must apologize. So rude of me. Come in, please. We can also talk after a cup of tea for all of you."

Exchanging some confused glances, they stepped into the church and felt its warmth climb up their bodies. "You think we can trust him, ya know?" Raijin asked shyly. "I mean, he seems to know something, ya know."

"He sure as hell does. And whatever it is, we'll get it out of him. I don't even think we'll have to ask him, the way he glared at you two. Sorry Fuu." Seifer added, as he felt her wincing next to him.

"Alright. Don't worry." But the strange feeling in her stomach didn't stop. It wasn't unpleasant at all. Indeed, she was feeling more than just safe and good at the moment. Again, her eyes roamed the church. It had been bigger then. Or at least it had seemed so. Bigger, huge. She had been to that place many times before.

"One word method, Fujin." Seifer advised. "What do ya think?"

"Shelter." It was the only word that fit the building. Sanctuary would have worked, too, usually, but still she felt it did not fit. Something must have happened so it only was "shelter" to her. Only now, her guardian and her knight at her side, it felt like more.

* * *

A.N.: Read and review? Next chapter will be something I call "key chapter", so you'd better watch out 


	9. Ghosts

IX – Ghosts

Disclaimer: I don't own any FF8 character. But I own Kyte Foda and all Temera characters.

A.N.: Here we go! This is something I tend to call "key chapter", as it explains a lot of things. Besides, I'm going to introduce some new characters. Hope ya like it.

* * *

"So you are from Balamb?" Motioning them to sit down in one of the adjoining rooms, the priest handed them some cups of tea. They seemed to have ripped him out of work, as there still were ink and paper lying on the desk next to them. "We don't get to see a lot of wanderers up here in the North. Normally, only people who live here or have relatives living here even know about it." 

"Well, it seems like we once lived here, ya know." Raijin tried to explain. "Ya know, I can't remember actually, but my sister Fujin says it's our hometown."

Again, the priest glanced at the young woman sitting on the bed in front of him. The silver hair and red eye. "Fujin, right. Your sister has good memory. It's been about ten years now."

"So you already know them?" In an instant Seifer's attention was back to full alert. "We are looking for more information about what was before Balamb. Can you tell us?"

"I can." Eyes and hands still calm, the priest took another sip from his own cup. "But I'm not sure if I really should. It's… quite complicated. And I might have to say some things you probably won't want to know."

"Acceptable." With the heat of the tea slowly bringing back life inside her, Fujin finally looked at him. "You tell. We listen."

"You haven't changed Fujin. Not at all. Still talking in one word sentences." He smiled shortly, then leaned back against his chair. "But there had been times when you had talked in normal sentences. Do you know anything about your family?"

"Negative."

"Not much of a surprise. Your father died when Raijin was two years old. That was shortly before your mother gave birth to you. She was a real beauty, but also really shy. Her house was further up the mountain's slope and only few people came to visit her. The path was to narrow and often snowed under. Her name was Aresa. Aresa Kazeno."

She tried to remember the name, to link it to the pictures inside her head, but the memory didn't want to return.

"Aresa was a really sad woman. You father's death was some horrible experience to her. Furthermore, most villagers left her alone after your birth. I guess the reaction to your looks hasn't changed, has it?" When she shook her head, he sighed deeply. "Humans… I'll never understand why we keep blaming others for things they aren't responsible for. Your mother tried to keep you from going to the village. Whenever you came here, you came to this church. You said it was the only place where you could be safe. We talked and played a lot, though you may not remember. You and Raijin always hid behind the benches and I had to look for you. It was fun to have children in the church."

But it wasn't fun to tell her the rest of the story. Again, he took a nervous sip from his cup. "Your mother hated being lonely, but she never blamed you. She loved you. Both of you. But it couldn't cover her sadness. Well, and then, he came to our village."

"He?"

"The stranger. His name was Kyte. He never gave us his last name. He didn't even have to. He married your mother only four months after he came here, so he was Kyte Kazeno to us."

Feeling the shivers inside Fujin, Seifer decided to take her place in asking and answering. "Long, light brown hair, blue eyes? Tall?"

"Exactly. He was one strange guy. Always polite and neat from the outside, but I heard a lot of rumours. One day Aresa came down to our village again. Her visits had become a rarity, but it wasn't hard to notice it wasn't her fault. She had bumps and bruises everywhere. Word got around Kyte was battering her, maybe even more. Fujin didn't come down to the church, either. I was worried and one day I decided to go look what's wrong up there in your house."

He hesitated, felt the siblings' gazes on his skin. It nearly made him shudder. "I knocked and Aresa opened the door. She was more than nervous, almost afraid. I heard Kyte in the back. He was raging, probably responsible for the fresh bruises on her face. I asked her why she stayed with him, even though he battered her like that and she just claimed it had been "an accident". He had definitely scared her to death. Well, and then she shut the door, left me standing there with nothing. No answers, no goodbye, nothing. A few weeks passed. No visits, no signs of life, nothing. I took two other villagers with me to go and look for her and…"

"And what?"

"She was dead. She had hung herself. Kyte was gone. Same as the two of you, just that your personal belongings were still there. Kyte was gone. He had left and we didn't hear of him anymore. We thought you two were…dead."

But they weren't. Maybe that was why Foda had been surprised to meet them at Balamb Garden. After all, at least Fujin was easy to remember and recognise, Seifer thought with a frown. "Can you show us the house?"

"Of course I can." With the story finally finished, the priest put his empty cup back on the table. "But we should wait until dawn. It's much too dangerous out there in the dark. The slope is quite tricky. I'd advise you to go to sleep now, but you'd have to sleep on the benches."

"Acceptable." After a last sip from her cup, Fujin got up again and left the room.

"Yeah, we're training to become Seeds, ya know. We'll just see it as some sort of training." In his usual frantic manner, Raijin rushed out of the room to follow his sister. No way would he risk getting his shin kicked again because he had been too slow.

When they had both left the room, Seifer turned to the priest again. "You think Aresa really hung herself?"

"You think it was Kyte?" When Seifer nodded, he sighed deeply. "Honestly, I'm not sure what to think about the whole mess anyway. She wasn't suicidal, as long as her children were there. There are so many things wrong in that story. I have put it aside for a long time. And I'm not exactly happy to be confronted with it now. Here." A sad smile on his lips, he handed him a few woollen blankets. They will keep you warm. I'll wake you up tomorrow."

"Thanks." He was almost out of the room, as the question popped up inside his head again. "Ah, by the way, we didn't even ask you what your name is."

"I'm sorry. Damon. Damon Shura. And now go to bed. It's getting late."

>>>

By the time they all were awake again, dawn had already passed. Still the lands outside looked all icy and cold. Only the snow's glitter in the sunlight warmed it up a bit. "Can't imagine we've been living here, ya know." Raijin mentioned with a look outside the window. "It's so cold here."

"That's just what your father said, but Aresa loved the snow and its glitter. Same as Fujin." With a deep sigh, the priest sat down on one of the benches. "Your father was a stranger, too, but most people here loved him. He was a friendly man. Calm, sometimes strict, but always a man of honour and justice… so exactly the opposite of Kyte. No one ever understood why she stayed with some beast like him."

"Beast?" In an instant, Fujin's attention was back to full alert.

"Yes, beast. Some of the villagers' children – there were only few of them – called them "the beauty and the beast". It was more than ironic." Again, he risked a look outside the window. We should go now. The weather won't always be that nice and I don't want us to get into a blizzard."

>>>

He had been right about the way up the slope being more than just complicated. In fact Seifer doubted if any of them had been able to get through the snow without lots of training. They had had their Seed training and the priest… well, he had been living there long enough. But what was even worse than the snow, was the looks of it. White. White everywhere. Without Damon, they could have searched endlessly. "How do you guys manage not to get lost up here? Everything looks the same here."

"For strangers, yes." The thought drew a smile from him. "But you don't have to worry. I'll guide you there and back again. We can stay as long as you want. And as long as weather stays friendly. If we get into one of those nasty blizzards, we're as good as dead."

"Wait." Immediately, they all froze. In a mix of confusion and curiosity, six eyes glared at Fujin. "Up there." She didn't even know what she was pointing at, but something inside her told her there was more than just trees and snow to their right. "Behind. What?"

"So you know about it?" Stunned, Damon followed her gaze through the trees. "That's Sapphire Lake behind the trees, but you can't see it from here. And I can't remember anyone has ever shown you. It's a tricky one and a lot of people drowned there already. Your mother was strictly against even telling you that there was a lake near your house. She never allowed you or Raijin to even get near it. How do you know about it?"

A good question, she had to admit. Another part of the puzzle. But the lake would have to wait. "Go there afterwards. Bad feeling."

* * *

A.N.: Ah, okay, I see, I've already put in some new questions, but I just can't do differently. Just my style I guess. Well, I hope you liked that chapter. Next one will be up next Saturday at the earliest, as I'm going to London next Monday. See ya next week. 


	10. Cage

X – Cage

Disclaimer: i don't own any FF 8 character nor the game itself. But I own all Temera characters (Damon, Kyte, Aresa)

A.N.: Sorry it took me so long to go on again. Hope you like the chapter.

* * *

Filthy air slapped them right in their faces when they finally entered the hut. It was obvious it had stayed abandoned for the last ten years. Layers of dust and cobwebs covered the broken furniture like the snow the hills around. Through the broken windows, cold had made its way through all of the rooms. 

"Holy God Almighty! Didn't think it had changed like that." Shocked by the sight, the priest stepped into what had once been a living room. "If Aresa saw that… God, she'd scream until the whole mountain shatters." Inside his head, pictures of the old days kept popping up. The fireplace with its warmth, the colourful pictures Aresa had hung into every corner of the house. The flowers. "May he fry in hell forever. Worse than the plague."

"Kyte?"

"Who else?"

A slight smile on his lips, Seifer glanced at his second in command. She was still standing next to him like a statue of stone, glaring into the vandalized room. "Fujin? Everything alright?" He knew it wasn't, but nevertheless he wanted her to say the one word. Fine.

"Upstairs." She didn't know why, but she knew there was something. Careful not to look at the various types of insects and spiders to her feet, she made her way to the stairs. Something was up there. And she had a feeling she didn't really want to know what exactly it was. Still, it had to be done. Besides, her knight and her guardian were right behind her, so why worry?

She knew immediately when she reached the upper floor. Within seconds the picture changed in her head. No dust anymore, no spiders. In front of her, a small white-haired girl kept jumping through the floor, her read eyes sparkling with a mix of excitement and distrust when she turned to the stairs.

"Me?" It took her a moment to realize that she had been that child once. After all, it had been some years since she had seen herself without an eye patch for the last time. "Wait!" Pure panic set in, as her past self jumped into one of the rooms and locked it. Unsure if she'd better follow or run away, she reached for the door and felt her hands tremble from fear. Like a second Ultimecia was waiting behind there…

"It's alright, Fujin." Alarmed by her sudden fear, Seifer put a hand on her shoulder. "We're here with you, ya know. You don't have to be afraid." When she nodded absently, he took a step back. Only seconds later, the door had shattered into pieces from one of the notorious Fujin-boots-kicks.

"Holy…." It was all he managed. With the blood spilled all over it, the room in front of them looked like a battle field, rather than a child's room. "What the hell…" But his words were choked by the picture. Shattered furniture everywhere, blood dying the wood read. It was obvious WHAT had happened there.

In her eyes, the child was still there, hiding in the farthest corner of the room, her eyes showing pure fear, horror and fatigue.

"I can't sleep." The girl wept. "I mustn't. He'll find me, if I stay longer. Mustn't sleep. The necklace." As if she knew Fujin was staring at her in confusion, the girl pointed at the middle of the floor. "You've gotta take it. Go, wake Raijin. Wake him up and go. You gotta go, both of you. He'll find us if we stay longer. I can't go. No escape. You can. Go!"

In the back of Fujin's head, footsteps on wooden ground kept echoing through her head. Immediately, the girl stared at the door in shock. "There he is. Go! You've gotta go. Take Raijin and go, damn it!"

As the picture dissolved, pain run through her body like fire. Trying to get her head clear again, she sank to her knees slowly. "Go. Go, go, go."

"Fujin…" Shocked by her sudden exhaustion, Raijin knelt down, too. "You're alright? What… what has happened, Fujin?" When she shook her head only, helplessness came back. Then, he spotted the chain on the floor. "Hey, what's that, ya know?"

In an instant, her pale hands grabbed for the silver. Brushing the dust off the small pendant, she turned the blood soiled necklace in her hands. When she opened the locket, another shiver went through her body. "Look." Slowly, she got back on her feet and turned to the others again. Keeping the necklace firmly in her hands, she showed the locket to Damon. "Signature. Here."

As he took a closer look at it, his eyes widened. "Good lord, that's… that's your father's necklace. That's the locket Aresa gave him on their tenth wedding day. It's her signature. We had never found it, although he had always kept it with him. And we had found his body."

"How died?"

"What?" Again, she surprised him. Surprised him by just getting back to her usual manner. "Sapphire Lake. We found him at Sapphire lake. He had probably been slain by a wild –"

"Beast?"

The world filled Seifer's mind immediately. "Beast. Foda. So you think Foda killed… your father?" When she stared at him blankly, embarrassment started to rise inside him. "Don't get me wrong, Fuu. It might be an explanation. But why-"

"Sapphire Lake." For the first time in her life, she had the feeling it wasn't such a bad thing at all to interrupt Seifer. She knew it would hurt him, but there was no alternative with that footsteps echoing inside her head. And they grew louder. "Raijin." Without even waiting for his reaction, she grabbed him by the lapels and drew him with her. "Gotta go. Now. Sapphire Lake."

"Can't ya just be a little nicer, ya know?" Raijin cried out as he stumbled behind her. "I can walk on my own, ya know. And you could at least say what you're up to."

"Flash back." With fresh anger burning in her eye, she turned around to him immediately. "One here. Maybe at lake, too. Gotta go. Now."

"Fujin." As she kept running down the stairs, dragging Raijin with her, Seifer finally found his way out of his trance. "Fujin why do you hurry like that? What's wrong? Anything happened? Goddamn it, Fujin talk to me!"

"Foda. Coming here."

"What? But how… why…"

"Don't know." And she had to admit it was the biggest problem she got at the moment. The feeling of knowing it would happen, without knowing when, where and how. An inevitable clash. No escape.

* * *

A.N.: So, guess that explains at least some things. Hopefully, I'll have more time during my holidays to continue writing. I got a whole pile of ideas, but unfortunately an equal pile of homework to do. Bad luck. Thanks to everyone who read chapter one to ten and reviewed at least some times. You guys are great. 


	11. Frozen

X – Frozen

Disclaimer: I don't own Seifer, Fujin or any other FFVIII character. But I own all Temera characters

* * *

By the time they had reached Sapphire Lake, Seifer gave up asking her about what had happened in the hut. Fujin wasn't the talkative kind of girl anyway, so it was more than useless to try to get her talking when she didn't want to. If he had watched her better, he would have known before, but how should he? After all, he had been treating Raijin and Fujin like slaves for the last years.

God, how could he have fallen like that?

Unable to go on blaming himself, he roamed the landscape in front of them. Immediately, he found it hard to believe that anyone had ever survived coming near that lake, as he had to admit it was perfectly hidden. Framed by the trees and high rocks covered with snow completely, it was hard to make out the shore. Besides, the lake itself was snowed under, too. Only the slope of the mountain and the stream down valley marked it as so much as a small lake.

"This is what it looks like most time." Shura explained. "There are only few days in the summer when the ice above melts. Under the surface, the current still rushes quite wildly. You get either smashed at one of the rocks, or you drown on your way down. It's a real death trap."

Slowly, Fujin took a few steps onto the ice. It was deepest winter now, so why worry? When she reached the middle of the lake, cold crept through her body immediately. "Vanished. When?"

"You mean you and Raijin?" In his head, Shura juggled with some numbers. "It was May. May seven years ago. It's one of the most dangerous times, that's why we thought you and Raijin had probably come across it by accident and drowned here, though most people also considered it likely Foda had killed you."

"Doesn't seem to have worked though. Luckily." Seifer mentioned, as he stepped next to his second in command. The feeling that rose inside his stomach was an unpleasant mix of fear and curiosity. "You want to stay longer, Fuu?"

Shaking her head slowly, she turned to leave. And for the first time since they had come to Temera, she though of their mission again. "Mission. Report to BG."

"Good god, Fujin! Haven't thought of that, ya know!" In an instant, life returned back into Raijin's shivering body. God, how he hated cold! "You think they'll be angry we've taken so long, ya know?"

The only answer he got was a kick against his shin again.

>>> 

"You're sure Fujin's gonna be alright, ya know?" Raijin asked sceptically, as they stood in the elevator up to headmaster Cid. The thought that his sister had wanted to stay in Temera for a while didn't please him at all.

"She's strong, Raijin. And she has Shura. I'm sure she's alright." But in his heart, he felt it was a bad lie. He was worried. More than just worried. Frightened. When he entered the headmaster's office, that feeling even worsened. "Wow… icy atmosphere. Anything went out of control besides Mr. Antihero?"

In a second, Cid's face darkened. "Save your sarcasm, Seifer, and tell us what you found out in Temera. And where the hell is Fujin?"

As usual, he didn't even care to stand upright when reporting. "Foda seems to be known to the inhabitants of Temera. He married a woman living there. Her name was Aresa Kazeno."

"Kazeno? Did you just say "Kazeno"?"

When Cid's gaze wandered to Raijin, Seifer frowned at nothing in particular. God, he hated to be interrupted. "Yes, Kazeno. Reliable information by Temera priest Damon Shura proved she was both Fujin's and Raijn's mother. Nevertheless, Foda is neither Raijin's nor Fujin's father. He just married her mother. And he probably killed her. Both the condition of her former residence and the information by Shura proved the supposition that Foda is highly aggressive and probably even able to kill. Raijin brought everything on record if you need accounts. I guess it was best if you banish Foda from that Garden tight away."

"Your personal opinion is not my concern, Almasy, though I think you may be right this time." He added quickly as he noticed Seifer's rising fury. "There is just one problem. Where is Fujin?"

"She decided to stay in Temera for further research."

"Dammit!" Like a man who had waited for a win at the lottery and lost for the thousandth time, Cid fell back into his seat. "Raijin, you'll stay here and give me full report. I can not allow your personal relationship to Fujin to complicate this. Almasy, you'll go and get her back into Balamb Garden. Foda's gone. I have a feeling he's looking for her. I can't give you additional cadets for support. Too obvious. And now go and get her back."

>>> 

"Fucking Garden idiots!" Again, Seifer slammed his fist against the vehicles interior. He hadn't counted the times he had done so, but from the torn skin on his knuckles, it had been many, many times. But there was no pain. Just wrath because they had managed to lose sight of Foda just at that time. "Goddamn it, Selphie, can't you drive faster?"

"You're kiddiiiiiiiing?" Experimentally, she glanced at the displays. Maximum Speed. Only a few days ago, even Seifer would have complained about her dangerous style. When she reached the hill's peak, the first lights glimmered through the snow. "There we go. Next stop: Temera. Don't worry Seifer. Fujin will be alright. I'm sure she'll beat the hell out of that nasty, evil Foda. You really shouldn't-" Amazed that the sound of his fists slamming against the car's interior had stopped, she turned around to find the back empty. "Seifer?"

>>> 

Pure rage made the blood boil inside his veins, when Seifer fought his way through the knee-high snow. Same as the first time when they had come to Temera, doors and windows were quickly locked. Within a minute, the village seemed to be dead completely.

At the end of the short street, the small church stood like an old, black palace. The lights inside were dim, but still seemed to be warmer and friendlier than the ones from the villagers' houses. Unwilling to wait longer, he slammed his already torn fist again the door. "Shura! Shura!"

When everything stayed silent, rage finally found its way out. Now unable to wait longer, Seifer threw himself against the door and broke it. What he saw inside made his blood freeze. "Fucking hell…"

* * *

A.N.: So, there we go. A new chapter, finally. Sorry it took me so long to update. Hope you liked it 


	12. Confess thy sins and die

XXII – Confess thy sins and die

Disclaimer: I don't own any FF8 character or place. But I own all Temera characters.

A:N: Surprise, huh? Well, I don't know where this chapter came from. Have fun.

* * *

"Dammit." Rubbing his sore hand, Seifer sat down next to the man who was probably supposed to be the priest he had talked to less than ten hours ago. The numerous wounds on his body hadn't come from blades, guns or any other weapons. They were results of simple human force, of fists that seemed to crush all. So much about Foda being an adequate combat teacher for BG. 

"Seifer?" Trying to ignore the pain that went through his body, Shura tried to open his eyes. What he saw were shadows and slightly more than the blurred vision of an angry knight. "Seifer, it is you. You must hurry! He's looking for her. He'll find her soon. Fujin. You gotta go and take her away from here."

"Where is she?" He searched for one of the few potions all BG students usually carried with them, but found none. It was a simple reminder of his egocentric way of believing nothing could harm him. It was one of the many flaws about himself that he wanted to be cursed for right at the moment.

"Forget about me, Seifer. It's too late anyway. You gotta find Fujin. She…" Coughing, he closed his eyes again. He knew it was the blood from his inner wounds that filled his lungs and slowly choked him. "The hut… Aresa's hut… Go, Seifer… hurry."

"Shura! Shura!" Cursing himself, Seifer searched for the old man's pulse, before cursing himself once again. Why the hell had he even allowed her to stay in Temera? Why the hell had he – as her self-chosen superior – left her alone in some godforsaken mountain village with nothing more but her magical powers and her weapon for defence?

Her magical powers. As he stormed out of the church, he tried to calm his nerves again. Fujin was strong. She had faced monsters daily in her training sessions. She had unbreakable courage that had even kept her calm when being close to death – he had seen it when she had lost her eye in combat.

Combat. Yes, Fujin was strong, but she hadn't been strong enough for Foda. All too clearly he remembered the day they had fought against each other, same as he could remember the day when she had been sitting in Kadowaki's office looking in the mirror trying to remember about herself. The pain, the fear in her eyes. Foda was more than a goddamn monster or some opponent. He was her personal nightmare.

When he finally shook his head in order to get rid of his worries, he noticed he had already mastered most of the tricky way up the mountain's slope and wasn't far from the hut now.

>>>

She kept on running. Running till exhaustion could make her break down finally. Her breath formed little clouds in the air, while burning her throat from the inside. To her left and right, the trees appeared like giants. So this was what it had felt like. This was what had happened to her when she had been a child. How she had run away and accidentally stumbled across Sapphire Lake. When he had hunted her for the first time.

Only a few things had changed, she realised. She was 17 now, and not ten. He was her teacher now, and not her father. She was heading for Sapphire Lake now, instead of stumbling across it. And it was deepest November and not May, when the Lake was a death trap. And she didn't have Raijin beside her now. Just his shadow, an illusion produced by her memory, showing her what had happened then. As the trees vanished, she stopped immediately.

Again she could feel he icy cold of the water to her feet. She had already felt it when she had been there with Seifer, Raijin and Shura. Exhausted, she closed her eyes for a moment and breathed deeply.

"You haven't changed at all, Fujin." Smirking at the picture, Foda stepped out of the trees, too. "You're still a good runner."

"Nonsense." Trying to calm down, she took the silver locket from one of her pockets and showed it to him. Another smile stretched across his lips. "Ah, so you found it. Guess that marks me as a murderer, doesn't it." When she kept staring blankly, the smile turned into quiet laughter. "Oh, Fujin… Why did you have to care about him? You and your mother and Raijin? We could have been a family!"

"You killed him."

"I'd rather call it… removing an obstacle. I loved her, you know. I loved Aresa. I did it for us. But you found out and you went mad. You said you'd tell them… everyone. Darling, I wouldn't have had to remove him, if you hadn't made such a drama of it. It was just for our best."

"Yours! Yours! Not ours!" Half furious, half frightened, she stepped back, as he approached her.

"And now you blame me for being selfish, right?" He waited for her to do so, but she didn't. The giggles came back again. "Oh, Fujin! Yes, okay I confess. I was selfish. I wanted his place… in that hut, in that family, in your mother's bed… But don't you think you were something better." When she glared at him, shocked, his smile even grew. "Yes, Fujin, you're selfish, too. And beside that, you're weak. You don't even have to power to pull through your plans. You don't even have the power to stand up for your own wishes. It's Almasy, isn't it?"

Immediately, her body tensed. What the hell did Seifer have to do with Foda? What did she have to do with Seifer? He was her leader and nothing more, wasn't he?

"Come on, Fujin! Don't look as if you were surprised or even startled. You've fallen in love with that goddamn son of a bitch. And that though he's such a bad match. He's a selfish, arrogant bastard, without discipline. How else could someone fail a simple Seed exam more than twice? And besides, you know where he's going every night. The clubs, the ladies… He doesn't even have the slightest bit of interest in someone like you and you know that. But still you're doting upon him. And you watch him going to the clubs, flirting with those stupid bimbos every night. What do you do? Nothing. You don't even try to stand up, just grovel at his feet and silently beg for a single glance… God, that's pathetic, Fujin. Really pathetic. I – at least – reached my goals, but you… Wanna bet I'll see you at his wedding with some damn blondie some day? Stupid whoreson…."

"STOP!" Having taken enough, she threw her Shruiken at him and watched him evade quickly. No one, absolutely no one, was ever going to talk about her leader like that. "Beast!" Clutching her weapon again, she casted some lower spells on him, but they proved to be useless. It only increased her fury. As she tried to avoid his quick kicks, she found herself almost out of breath again. Tired of fighting without any result, she stepped back and tried another attack with hr shruiken.

His kick hit her right before the weapon left her hand. Now it lay next to her in the snow, only two meters away. Coiling up to ball on the cold ice of Lake Sapphire, she fought to suppress the pain that spread from her stomach. For a few moments, she felt like the sound of ice slowly cracking had merged with her breathless coughing, but she knew it was impossible, probably just another memory. Slowly, she opened her eyes to find his boots right in front of her face. She couldn't see him smirking, but she knew he was.

"Stupid, Fujin. Really stupid. How about me doing you a favour? I'll safe you from hopelessly, uselessly doting upon that bastard."

"Seifer's no bastard…" As she heard his laughter merging with the first rustling of a thunder spell, she closed her eyes again. So this was it. This was the end of her journey. Lonesome… weak… defeated… in some stupid forest up in a godforsaken village. Lonesome… A single tear came running out of her ruby eye. Silently, she cursed herself for talking so rarely. Now, at the end, she realised how much she would have wanted to tell them. Her brother, the guardian, and Seifer, her knight. Taking a last deep breath, she prepared for whatever was there to come…


	13. Hyperion

XIII - Hyperion

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the FF 8 characters, but I own all the Temera characters.

A.N.: So guys, as you've probably already noticed, we're heading right towards the end of "Snow in May" (don't look at me like that – it's definitely NOT going to end with that chapter).

* * *

Moments passed in which her life rushed past her again in bits and pieces. Keeping her eyes shut tightly, she waited for the spell that would end her life in pain. And damn she was afraid. Once again, it was her turn to admit that she was scared to death.

Moments passed but nothing happened. No electricity in her body, no pain, no satisfied laughter from Foda. Nothing but the echo of footsteps that reached her ear through the ice she lay on, nothing but the familiar sound of a blade cutting the air into pieces. She knew the sound. This one special sound. "Hy… Hyperion?"

Shoving back the thought that she should be right dead actually, she opened her eyes again and tried to sit up. Still, she couldn't ignore the pain under her ribs that kept her half sitting, half lying. What she saw made her blood freeze immediately.

She hadn't mistaken the sound. It was Hyperion. It was that silver, shining blade which he was so proud of. The weapon that could cut bones like a knife did with warm butter.

He had found her.

>>> 

"Congratulations, Almasy." Rubbing his wounded arm, Foda stepped back once again. "Excellent work. If you were that good in combat-"

"I would have killed you the first time you touched her." Trying to catch his breath again, Seifer gave her a sideways glance. She seemed to be unharmed, but he knew the pain inside her body filled her to bursting. He had to get through this quickly. "If you want to kill her, Foda, you've got to get past me first."

"Oh, really?" A slight smile crept across his face. "All of a sudden? What got into you, Almasy? Are you tired of dating damn bimbos? Or is it your simple, romantic, but fatal tendency towards playing knight for wanna-be-witches? You didn't care about her for whole ten years, so where does this change come from?"

"None of your fucking business!" With rage growing inside him again, he tried another slice through the beast's body. But Foda was – he had to admit this despite all inner rejection – more than just a damn monster. He was quick, clever and less distracted. "Damn Fujin, go! Leave, now!"

The words struck through her like lightning. He was her leader, so she had to follow his order and go, didn't she? But wasn't it her task, too, to help her leader in such a fight? And did she really want to leave him alone with that murderer Foda? Pushing any thoughts about pain away, she tried to stand up. No way in hell she would leave him there, up in some godforsaken, frozen forest with nothing but Hyperion as protection. As she made her way to her weapon, she heard him sigh again. "Fujin, dammit, get off here!"

He couldn't remember much of what happened next. First, there had been Foda's ugly grin, then the darkness, the icy snow, the pain. Somewhere on his cheek, he felt blood running slowly. Considered Fujin had earned the same kick to her stomach, he wondered she could still move anymore.

"Foolish, Almasy, really foolish. Almost stupid, one would have to say. Rule one: Never let yourself be distracted by anything. But women manage that so well, don't they… Seifer?"

"Fucking bastard." As he tried to stand up again, he felt the profile of boots on his hurt cheek. It made the wound burn even more.

"I could stamp your head into a pulp right now, if I wanted it that way."

"Off." As the beast looked over to her again, Fujin straightened up again. "Get your boots off him, Foda, or I'll cut off your head and kick it from here back to BG, you hear me?"

Surprise was easy to see in his face. It made him smile again. Not from victory or satisfaction, but from pure astonishment. "Now look who speaks… It's no use to speak in one-word-sentences no more, right? After all, you two are gonna die within the next two minutes, so no reason anymore for hiding yourself from the others, right? Oh, Fujin, I really liked you better before, you know." Content with her blank face, he looked down to his prey again. "So what about you, Almasy? One last word for your obedient slave?"

Closing his eyes, Seifer gathered what was left from his powers, before he slammed his free fist on the ice next to him. "I'm sorry, Fuu."

A short shriek left her mouth, but again, everything happened to fast. The fire spell he had concentrated on, the frightening sound of thick ice breaking, the shock in Foda's face as the ground to his feet vanished and ripped both him and Seifer into the dark floods. Shocked, Fujin stood at the shore and stared. Simply stared. She couldn't believe he had really done this. "Seifer, dammit!"

Ignoring all good warnings, she stormed onto the ice and tried to rub the snow of it. The waters beneath were red now. Blood red. The colour made her breath quicken. "Seifer! Seifer!"

Seconds passed, nothing happened. Silence filled the air around her. Once more, the woods seemed dead. As she gazed around helplessly, she felt tears coming to her eye slowly. "Seifer…"

It was the sound of water splashing that brought her back to life. Next to the whole he had created in the massive ice, Hyperion now lay again. She wanted to be cursed if it had laid there before. When his hand appeared next to it, she stormed off to it, finally. "Seifer!" Grabbing his arm, she tried to pull him out of the dark, cold waters. It had soaked through all of his clothes, drawing him deeper into the lake with every second. Besides, the current was still calling for him. Grabbing Hyperion, she pulled him out of the water completely and helped him to stumble to one of the tress at the shore. Exhausted, she sank down with her back against it.

"Did-didn't I tell y-you to leave?" When she smirked slightly at him stuttering from the cold, he smiled faintly, but at the same moment, felt blood coming up his throat again, making him cough. Immediately, her amusement dissolved into sheer panic. "Seifer!" as his eyes closed again, she felt something shattering inside herself. "Seifer? Seifer!"

* * *

A.N.: Love tricky cliff hangers, love tricky cliff-hangers! Hehe to be continued soon… 


	14. Sorceress and her knight

XIV – The sorceress and her knight

Disclaimer: I don't own Seifer or Fujin. But I own Temera and its characters

A.N.: So guys, last but one chapter now . Hope ya like it

* * *

"Seifer!" Shocked to the bone, she searched for his pulse. Weak. Much too weak for someone like Seifer. "Seifer, damn it, don't do this to me, you hear me?"

"Like I have the choice…." Feeling her shiver from his words, he opened his eyes again slowly. The tears on her face made him smile sadly. "Hey… why are you crying? Let this foolish bastard get what he deserves."

"You are no foolish bastard, damn it!" She couldn't tell whether it was some damn reflex or the frightening thought of him just leaving her like that which made her pulling him closer. She had never, never in her life hugged anybody. Not even her beloved brother, Raijin. Still, it felt good to have her head rest on his shoulder and his on hers. "If you die like that, disciplinary committee will be gone forever, you know."

"Will it?" Another smile crept across his lips. "God, Fujin, I'm sorry. I treated you and Raijin like slaves for the last ten years. Foda's right about that." When she shook her head in protest, he laid a finger on her lips, to keep her silent. "I did, Fuu. I'm totally aware of that. Give me Hyperion. Please."

"What?" Totally confused now, she pulled back again and tried to look straight into his face. "Seifer, what-?"

"Hyperion, Fuu." As he felt the cold metal in hands again, he stumbled back a few steps, before shooting one bullet into the sky, where it exploded in a mixture of red colours. No one would mistake that for simple northern lights.

"Flares…."

Smiling at her stunned face, he sank down at the trunk of a tree again. "I took one with me. Just in case…"

"Seifer, this-"

"They'll find us, Fuu. If you don't want to leave me – fine. But I won't let you die here together with me. They'll get you out of here. That's all that matters."

When he closed his eyes again, she shook him slightly. "Seifer, damn it, wake up! You're not going to die here, got that? You just can't leave me alone like that!"

"Why alone?" Surprised that she was talking in longer sentences now and he in one-word-sentences, he giggled slightly. "You're not alone, Fuu. You've got Raijin."

"He's my brother and not my…" Swallowing the words, she turned away again. What was she supposed to say? Leader? Seifer was more than some leader. Boyfriend? No way in hell he would have dated her ever, so how did she even get the idea of calling him that? Wasn't he somehow a mix of both? Leader and boyfriend? The word that came to her mind again struck her like a bolt of lightning. Sighing, she sat down next to him and leaned against his shoulder. "You're my knight, Seifer."

"I wish I was."

"No, really, you are."

"And you are my sorceress." When she glared at him confused, another smile flickered across his lips. "Well… didn't they always call you witch, demon, whatever?" As she smiled back faintly, he closed his eyes again. "Do me a favour, Fuu, please. Don't go. Don't leave me alone. Stay here."

Totally startled now, she turned to stare at him again, but his eyes had already closed. She could feel he was still alive, still breathing, but she could also feel that pain and cold made his body weaker with every second. But what really got her worried, was the expression of his face. There was the usual Almasy-dignity, yes. There was dignity, pride and lots of concentration, but she also found something new about it. Something she would never have connected with Seifer.

Fear.

It was hard to believe, even for her, but he, Seifer Almasy, leader of the disciplinary committee, Seifer the heartless heartbreaker, was afraid. The man who was said to be one of the bravest cadets of Balamb Garden. His eyes were closed, but still she could see the fear in them. But what the hell was he scared of?

Freezing to death near some godforsaken mountain village? No. Seifer was not afraid of death, she knew. He was a man who'd face it with the same courage with which he faced every goddamn monster.

Dying as a loser? Since defeated by Leonhardt, the word echoed in his head, she knew. Loser. It was his personal nightmare. Or at least, that was what everyone had always thought. Now that she saw him, she simply couldn't believe it.

Loneliness? Slowly, Fujin felt her body shiver, too. She remembered the times when she had read about psychological phenomena and how childhood could form a human being. She hadn't known why she had always been interested in such stuff until she had met Foda. She had also read about how people who had never experienced real love, people who had lost their family and all their friends, often wandered from person to person just to find someone to stick with.

Seifer had been wandering around lots of times, she knew. And she also knew that he had been raised in Edea's orphanage, that he had always been the bad guy. Without real parents, without real friends. Was this Seifer's most horrible nightmare? To die without having found someone?

"Hey, you're not alone, Seifer, you hear me." The hell with her own life. It was junk anyway. Slowly, she moved her arms around him again and drew him closer. The cold from his body immediately made her shiver, but she knew that her own warmth would at least keep him alive for a few more minutes. Content, she rested her head on his shoulder again.

"You're not gonna die alone, Seifer. I won't let you alone. Promise. My brave knight."

* * *

A.N.: Sooooooooo, as you've probably realised, we're shortly before the end . Next chapter will be the last, so watch out for updates - Thanks again to all my reviewers. You guys are great. 


	15. Epilogue Snow in May

XV – Snow in May

Disclaimer: I don't own Seifer, Fujin or any other FF8 character.

A.N.: So, here we go! Last chapter. Have fun.

* * *

He awoke to blinding sunlight that struck through the window. Blinking slightly, he tried to catch glimpses of the room. White walls. White sheets. Tiny. "Damn infirmary!"

"Aha, so that's the nice thank you for all the trouble you caused here, Seifer?" On the other end of the room, Dr.Kadowaki stood with a smile on her face. "I would love to see you ONCE, only ONCE, with less than a scratch down here."

"I would not even go here because of some damn scratch, Kadowaki." Again, Kadowaki giggled slightly. "Not even if it was Fujin or Raijin being forced to stay here?"

Immediately, his eyes were open. "Fuu! Where is she? Is she -"

"She's waiting outside in the hall. And now get out of here. We have some accidents here and we need that room."

Grunting shortly, Seifer watched her leaving the room and got up. For a few moments he wanted to curse her for being that rude, but on the other hand, he realised she was right. He had always played the invulnerable one and now he had to pay the price. An invulnerable one would not mind getting up with that horrible pain in his shoulder.

But Seifer was not invulnerable.

This was going to be a really, really bad day.

His mood even worsened, when he reached the hall. Empty. "What a surprise..." Seifer muttered dourly, while mentally cursing Fortuna once again. She really had some freaky kind of humour.

"LEAVE!" The word struck through his head like a bolt of lightning. Or better yet, the voice that spoke it. Cold as silver, fragile as ice. Glad to be about to watch one of the infamous "Fujin-kicks-ass-literally"-scenes again, he strolled into the hallway. Within a second, his smile vanished.

"Come on, babe, just a drink."

"You'll leave her alone, you hear me?" Ignoring the pain in his shoulder, Seifer approached the cadet. He was wearing one of the official Seed Uniforms, but he obviously didn't deserve it. A short glance at her face told Seifer that this didn't seem to be the first time she had tried to get rid of that idiot. Apparently, she was right about to bite his head off.

"Go back to bed, Almasy." A wicked grin stretched across the cadet's face. "I don't fight against cripples."

Again, anger rose inside him, but Seifer tried to suppress it. Hurting that idiot would only cause a lot of trouble for Fujin. He knew that no one would ever believe that someone had actually molested Fuu, the ugly, heartless bitch, same as no one would ever believe that Seifer had not attacked that damn cadet without a good reason. He also knew that most of this was his fault, or at least the result of his own bad reputation. Why had it taken him so long to realise what a jerk he had been? "You'll still leave her alone, you hear me?"

"Why should I?" Smirking, the cadet leaned over to Fujin again. "Bet you don't have a date for tonight, have you?"

Slowly, his anger turned into pure disgust. What did this damn cadet actually think he was? Unwilling to watch this drama any longer, Seifer went over to Fujin to sneak an arm around her waist. "Damn sure she has one, so get your ass out of here, you hear me?"

Unwilling to believe what he saw, the cadet blinked once, than twice, before he finally caught the glimpses of anger in Seifer's eyes. And – as everyone already knew – there were strict borders when dealing with the boss of the Disciplinary Committee. "Fine." Trying to smile at the picture, he strolled off slowly. "Guess the guys will be very amused to hear Almasy is now dating some freaky albino-bimbo."

>>> 

She waited until he had left, before she finally turned around to Seifer again. "Damn, what the heck did you do that for? That guy will be gossiping all around BG about your new albino-freak."

"So what?" Smiling slightly at her amused look, he started to stroll down a few meters of the hall, too, before he turned around again. He had accepted, faced, a lot of his mistakes from the last year's, but still the situation seemed embarrassing to him. "Which albino-freak, Fuu? You mean yourself just because you've got silver hair, ruby eyes and an addiction to "Occult fan"? Is this actually what you think you are? You felt addressed by what that jerk said?"

Trying to evade his gaze, she turned away again. "Negative."

"Then what do you think you are? Who do you think you are?"

She had to admit it was a hard question. She would have used the usual phrase – Fujin Kazeno, second-in-command of the Disciplinary Committee – again, if it hadn't been Seifer asking her. But that way, she was simply lacking words to answer.

"I can tell you who you are, Fujin." As she faced him again, he started to approach her. "You know… up there at Sapphire Lake, when I was half-dead and you still didn't want to leave me, but actually tried to keep me warm…. I guess I noticed some things I had missed for the last years. I know it's not the first time one of those stupid jerks tries to date you, while you are actually nothing but a trophy to them. I always knew about it, but I never thought any longer about it. Well, I had a lot of time to think, up there on that mountain."

As he gave her Hyperion, her face looked even more puzzled than it already did. Seifer trying to apologize was definitely no a normal situation. "You hurt your head up there?"

"No, Fujin, no." Laughing lightly, he stepped behind her and turned Hyperion a bit, so she could see her reflection on the blade. "You know what I see?"

"Fujin Kazeno, your second-in-command?"

"Fujin Kazeno, my ice-made guardian angel. You've been watching me all the time, Fuu. Not just during those few hours, but also during the last years. You've always been trying to make my life as comfortable as possible. And I know it has cost you, Fuu." Carefully, he traced the spot on the blade, where her scarred eye was reflected. "You got that because I was dumb enough to go into my first real Seed exam without any preparation. You got that because I was too careless and I didn't even tell you I was sorry. I only stood there, watching yourself cover your bleeding eye with your hands. I took one look looked at you, said "shit" and told someone to take you to the infirmary. You spent the whole night there and I didn't even come to look after you, only sat in some damn pub, trying to drown my anger because I had not passed the exam. You remember that day?"

Fujin nodded slowly. How would she ever manage to forget THAT?

"I've been a real jerk than, but you just swallowed your pain and anything else. You always did that. Cold as ice. But, Fuu, I've seen how breakable ice can be. I've seen how quickly snow can melt. It hurt you. I hurt you. Really badly, I guess. And that's the point, you see. There are few "ice-people" who manage to get through things like this as good as you did. You're something special, Fuu." He held still for a moment, but than had to laugh again. "You know, actually I would not even mind dating you and having those damn cadets talking about us."

Immediately, her head spun around. "Serious?"

As quickly as it had come, his laughter faded again, until it was nothing but a smirk anymore. There was no anger in her voice. Just some freaky kind of… joy. "Snow in May."

It took her a moment to understand the metaphor. Snow – she. May – spring – and that damn l-word. Quickly, she handed him Hyperion, before she turned to leave. "NEGATIVE!"

"Sure as hell…" Seifer muttered ironically, then tried to catch up. His shoulder still hurt, but pain was irrelevant, as Fujin would have said now. Sneaking an arm around her waist again, he gazed at her slightly-blushed face. "Romantic seaside or Galbadia nightlife?"

She told herself she actually wanted to beat him right away for asking that, but couldn't help giggling slightly. "YOU CHOOSE."

"Well then… BG dorm?" When she stopped and glared at him in rage, he broke into laughter again. "Okay, seaside. Seaside." Watching her fist sink again, he erased the laughter to a smile again.

After all, it was just one night out of thousands.

* * *

A.N.: YEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAA! Done it! washes some sweat from her forehead Damn, this chapter really wracked my nerves. Took me ages to come up with an appropriate ending. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed reading this story. Thanks to all my dear reviewers, especially to charmednwicked who has been reviewing this from the very first chapter up to now. Love you all and see you next time… maybe.

Lover of your story: I don't know f I'll find time to write another one soon, as I'm going to face my exams and pre-exams within the next three months. But if you really want to, I might try. -


End file.
